


Jeunes Volcans

by PandoraStark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraStark/pseuds/PandoraStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' un nuovo anno scolastico quello che sta per iniziare all'istituto privato Musain. C'é chi é impaziente di riabbracciare i propri amici, chi é nuovo ed estraneo a quell'ambiente, chi già é intenzionato a mettersi sotto per gli esami di fine trimestre, chi ha passato gli ultimi tempi a cercare di rimettere a posto la propria vita. E' un nuovo anno ed é l'ultimo per i nostri protagonisti, un gruppo di giovani sognatori. Per loro é tempo di prendere in mano il proprio futuro, di capire chi sono e chi vogliono diventare, di cominciare a rivoluzionare il mondo in cui vivranno. Ma é anche il tempo di sorrisi, di lacrime, di baci rubati e di ultime spensieratezze. Dopotutto, si é giovani solo una volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stare Bene

**Author's Note:**

> La prima fan fiction che posto su AO3, che emozione. Avrei voluto tradurla in inglese, ma il mio cervello si rifiuta di fare questo sforzo. Come spero abbiate capito, si tratta di una modern!AU ambientata in un collegio privato, l'idea mi ronzava in testa da un po'. Attenzione: verranno trattate tematiche delicate come bulimia e bullismo. Nel complesso, spero vi piaccia.

__

 

  
   
  

**Capitolo I.**  
 **_Stare Bene_ **

   
 

**F** aceva strano essere di nuovo lì. Camminare per il viale d’accesso alla scuola, in mezzo agli studenti freschi di vacanze estive e al grigio delle loro divise, dopo un anno passato a incrociare gli sguardi di medici, psicologi, assistenti sociali e compagni di sedute… era come riemergere in superficie dopo troppo tempo trascorso in apnea. Una sensazione nuova e, al tempo stesso, familiare.  
Courfeyrac si guardò intorno e sorrise tra sé e sé, mentre camminava a passo spedito dietro suo padre, trascinandosi dietro la propria valigia.  
Il collegio gli era mancato da morire. Aveva sentito nostalgia di qualunque cosa lo riguardasse: la fontana a pochi passi dal portone d’ingresso, il parco, i campi da gioco, l’allegro chiacchiericcio dei compagni, perfino le lezioni e i rimproveri dei professori. Era bello essere tornati alla vecchia vita.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, gli erano mancati i suoi amici, per questo, da quando era sceso dall’auto dei suoi genitori, Courfeyrac aveva cominciato a passare in rassegna i volti di chiunque avesse incontrato sulla sua strada. Aveva salutato alcuni vecchi compagni che lo avevano accolto con amichevoli pacche sulle spalle e anche qualche occhiata preoccupata, ma di Enjolras e Combeferre neanche l’ombra.  
 _Probabilmente sono già nel dormitorio_ pensò, varcando finalmente la soglia dell’edificio.  
Monsieur de Courfeyrac, si voltò verso di lui e tirò un sospiro.  
«Bene» disse «eccoci qua».  
Suo figlio annuì, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere.  
Suo padre prese a sventolare alcuni documenti che teneva in mano: «Io devo passare in segreteria a consegnare questi. Meglio che tu vada a mettere a posto le tue cose»  
«Certo» sorrise Courfeyrac e, senza sapere bene perché, si slanciò verso di lui e lo abbracciò. «Ti voglio bene, papà»  
«Anche io ti voglio bene, Matthieu».  
Fu più un sussurro che una vera e propria dichiarazione, ma a Courfeyrac bastò, così come gli bastò il bacio che suo padre gli posò delicatamente sulla fronte.  
Continuava a pensare di non meritarsi tutto quell’affetto. Dopo quello che aveva combinato, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare…  
Fu un congedo così pieno di sentimentalismo che un paio di lacrime non poterono a fare a meno di scendergli lungo le guance.  
Courfeyrac si affrettò ad asciugarle prima che qualcuno, chiunque, notasse che stava piagnucolando e si avviò su per le scale, diretto verso i dormitori per gli studenti dell’ultimo anno.  
Aprì la porta della stanza assegnatagli e, non appena vide il proprio compagno steso su uno dei due letti, cacciò un urlo di pura felicità.  
«Lo sapevo!»  
Marius si mise a sedere e allargò le braccia: «Sapevo che saremmo stati di nuovo coinquilini!»  
Un attimo e Courfeyrac gli fu addosso con tutto il corpo, intrappolandolo in un abbraccio affettuoso.  
«Mi sei mancato da morire!» esclamò, riempiendogli di baci il volto lentigginoso.  
Era dannatamente vero: Marius Pontmercy era il suo migliore amico, il suo fedele compagno di peripezie, una delle persone alla quale si era più legato nel corso della sua travagliata carriera scolastica. Durante quell’anno difficile, avevano tenuto una corrispondenza per telefono nonché per lettera.  
Parlarono parecchio, mentre sistemavano i loro abiti nei rispettivi armadi. Chiacchierarono del più e del meno, a malapena si fermarono per riprendere fiato. Dopotutto, avevano dodici mesi da recuperare…  
«Mi dispiace di non essere mai passato a trovarti» esordì a un tratto Marius, facendosi più serio.  
«Accidenti, Marius, quel posto era maledettamente lontano!»  
«Che diavolo vuol dire? Avrei potuto prendere un treno, portarti un regalo, fare qualcosa…»  
«Non avresti davvero voluto vedere dove stavo. Fidati. C’era così tanta tristezza…»  
«Tu stai bene?»  
Il suo amico lo scrutava con un’espressione al tempo stesso severa e preoccupata.  
Courfeyrac si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò una mano su una spalla, come a volerlo tranquillizzare. Effettivamente, era proprio quello che intendeva fare.  
«Sto benissimo» rispose, accennando a un sorriso «sul serio, non ti devi preoccupare. Non mi avrebbero rispedito qui se non fosse altrimenti, dico bene?»  
Marius annuì, stringendo le labbra.  
«Sono felice di essere tornato. E sono felice di rivederti. Niente e nessuno potrà guastare questa gratificazione»  
«Lo spero tanto per te, Courf. Lo meriti» Marius gli strinse leggermente il ginocchio «Promettimi solo una cosa: se mai dovessi avere qualche problema, di qualsiasi genere… se dovessi stare male, se avessi bisogno di sfogarti per qualunque motivo… non esitare a parlarmi, va bene? Sai che puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa»  
«Prometto»  
«Sono serio, amico. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che lo farai per davvero. Non come l’ultima volta»  
Courfeyrac alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il color nocciola degli occhi dell’amico. Cominciava ad avvertire nuovamente il senso di colpa. Marius era così preoccupato per lui, ci era rimasto così male quando aveva scoperto tutto…. Se c’era una cosa che non sopportava era che i suoi amici soffrissero. Specialmente a causa sua.  
«Te lo prometto» ripeté, questa volta con molta più convinzione «non farò più lo stupido. Non voglio ricascarci di nuovo».

   
 

**~**

   
 

**L** ’ultima proposta di Marius era stata “Finiamo di sistemare questa roba e filiamo subito in sala comune”.  
Aveva detto che, sicuramente, sarebbero stati tutti lì ad aspettarlo, pronti a dargli un caloroso bentornato e a sommergerlo di abbracci.  
Così si erano diretti, saltellanti e indisturbati, verso l’ultima stanza in fondo al corridoio.  
E, difatti, eccoli. Erano davvero tutti lì e, a quella vista, il cuore di Courfeyrac si riempì di gioia.  
C’era Joly, intento a studiarsi attentamente la lingua nel suo inseparabile specchietto. Era appollaiato sul bracciolo di una poltrona, dove stava seduto Bossuet –al secolo, Lesgle de Meux- il suo migliore amico, calvo, sfortunato e sorridente.  
Di fronte a loro, sul divano, Grantaire stava spaparanzato comodamente con in mano una bottiglietta di Coca –nessuno, tuttavia, escludeva che vi avesse aggiunto un po’ di rum- e, accanto a lui, un ragazzo che Courfeyrac non conosceva, dai lunghi capelli rossi raccolti in una coda di cavallo.  
Accanto alla macchinetta del caffè, c’era Bahorel, che si ergeva in tutta la sua altezza e, di fianco a lui, Feuilly che imprecava a gran voce perché la suddetta macchinetta gli aveva fregato i soldi.  
E poi, c’erano loro. Seduti a un tavolino, di spalle alla finestra. Enjolras, il volto fiero e marmoreo, i riccioli biondi che gli ricadevano ordinatamente sulla fronte. E Combeferre, pulito e impeccabile nella sua uniforme scolastica, con un nuovo paio di occhiali dalla montatura sottile, attraverso i quali scrutava attentamente alcuni fogli che il suo migliore amico gli stava mostrando.  
Nessuno si era accorto del loro arrivo.  
Pertanto, Marius si schiarì rumorosamente la gola e annunciò: «Amici miei, abbiamo nuovamente tra noi un importante elemento!»  
Bossuet fu il primo a notarli. Si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, facendo cadere per terra il povero Joly con una gomitata, e cominciò a strillare: «Oh, mio Dio, Courfeyrac!» e si lanciò tra le sue braccia.  
Fu una festa.  
Joly si rialzò da terra, scattante, e corse verso di lui. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e cominciò a tartassarlo di domande: stai bene? Oh, mio Dio, non ho più avuto tue notizie, credevo fossi morto! Sono stato in panico per un sacco di tempo, davvero. Che ti hanno fatto in quella clinica? Non c’erano malati terminali, vero? e via dicendo, tanto che, se avesse potuto, Courfeyrac avrebbe allungato all’istante le mani verso le sue parti intime per scaramanzia.  
Per fortuna, giunse Grantaire in suo aiuto, strappandolo di mano a Joly e offrendogli la sua Coca-Cola.  
«Bentornato tra noi, amico mio» sorrise, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio «Vieni, voglio presentarti una persona».  
Gli fece strada fino al divano dove stava ancora seduto il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi.  
Grantaire lo introdusse come Jean Prouvaire e Courfeyrac gli strinse la mano, affabile.  
Jean Prouvaire aveva tratti delicati, quasi femminili, e un timido sorriso dipinto sulle labbra. Sedeva a gambe incrociate e teneva un libro di poesie poggiato sul ginocchio. A Courfeyrac fece subito tenerezza.  
Bahorel e Feuilly lasciarono perdere il caffè e corsero a sollevare il loro amico, portandolo in giro per tutta la sala e schiamazzando. Fu solo quando la voce autoritaria di Enjolras ordinò loro di rimetterlo a terra che loro eseguirono.  
Courfeyrac alzò lo sguardo verso il suo amico: si era alzato dal suo posto e stava venendo verso di lui. Quando gli fu davanti, gli porse la mano e tutto quello che disse fu: «Bentornato tra noi, Courfeyrac».  
Tipico di Enjolras: non si lasciava mai andare a sentimentalismi, nemmeno quando si trattava dei suoi amici. Nelle sue lettere si era premurato di assicurarsi più volte che tutto fosse ok e Courfeyrac sapeva che anche lui si sentiva triste per via di quella situazione. Semplicemente, non aveva idea di come esternare le sue emozioni.  
Ma andava bene così. Era Enjolras, dopotutto. Alexandre Frédéric Enjolras, il bellissimo leader di marmo.  
Non appena Courfeyrac ricambiò la stretta di mano, lo trascinò verso di sé e lo strinse in un abbraccio.  
Mentre tutti intorno a loro scoppiavano a ridere, Enjolras rimase per un attimo rigido, senza sapere bene cosa fare, cosa dire, come comportarsi. Poi, finalmente, sembrò rilassarsi un poco e ricambiò il gesto.  
«Sono così felice di rivederti» sorrise Courfeyrac, mentre si separavano.  
Notò un vago colorito roseo sulle guance di Enjolras, incredibilmente fuori luogo per uno come lui, prima che questi aggiungesse: «Stai bene?»  
Era l’ennesima volta che qualcuno glielo chiedeva, quel giorno. Se non si fosse trattato di Enjolras, probabilmente Courfeyrac avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e sarebbe passato oltre.  
Ma per lui poteva fare lo sforzo di rispondere.  
«Sto benissimo» disse e, abbassando un poco la voce, aggiunse: «Ho ricominciato a mangiare regolarmente. Niente vomito».  
Enjolras annuì, sollevato, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
Mancava una persona all’appello.  
La più importante, quella che smaniava di rivedere da un anno intero.  
Combeferre era in piedi, ma teneva ancora le mani appoggiate al tavolino.  
Courfeyrac resistette all’impulso di rovesciare quel maledetto treppiedi, saltargli addosso, baciarlo appassionatamente e scoppiare a piangere sul suo petto.  
Quante cose aveva da dirgli, quante…  
Stava per muovere il primo passo, quando fu Combeferre a venire verso di lui, passo leggiadro ma deciso, tipico di una persona dalle stesse caratteristiche.  
Courfeyrac stava per aprir bocca e gridare ai quattro venti quanto gli fosse mancato, quanto in tutti quei mesi non avesse fatto altro che pensare a lui… quando un ceffone ben assestato lo colpì in pieno viso.


	2. Ed é subito sera

Capitolo II   
Ed é subito sera

 

Calò un silenzio di tomba. Si sarebbe potuta sentire una mosca cadere a terra stecchita.  
Dalla sua postazione, Jean Prouvaire aveva assistito a tutta la scena e ne era rimasto sconcertato. Conosceva quel gruppo di ragazzi solo da un’ora scarsa, ma dal modo in cui Combeferre si era rivolto a lui, così educato, sorridente e disponibile nei suoi confronti, aveva capito subito che non era affatto una persona incline alla violenza, di nessun tipo.  
Eppure, intravedeva perfettamente il dolore espresso sul volto dell’altro ragazzo, quel Courfeyrac, lo scorgeva nei suoi occhi fissi nel vuoto, e non si trattava solo dolore fisico.  
Combeferre doveva contare veramente molto per lui e Jehan non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi il perché di quella reazione così impulsiva. Era confuso.  
Vide Courfeyrac massaggiarsi nel punto dove l’altro lo aveva colpito. Lo guardò rivolgergli un sorrisetto timido, tirato. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma Combeferre lo precedette: «Non abbiamo niente da dirci»  
«’Ferre, io…»  
«Lascia perdere!»  
Combeferre scosse la testa e, prima che Courfeyrac aggiungesse altro, corse fuori dalla stanza, sbattendosi violentemente la porta alle spalle.  
Fu Enjolras a spezzare l’imbarazzante silenzio che venne a crearsi nuovamente.  
Si avvicinò a Courfeyrac e gli posò una mano sul braccio, dicendo: «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace molto»  
«Immagino… che per lui sia stata più dura»  
«Lo é stato per tutti noi»  
«Sì, ma é diverso»  
Courfeyrac si sistemò la cravatta e si diresse alla porta.  
«Devo parlargli» disse semplicemente e uscì.  
Si udirono i suoi passi affrettati lungo il corridoio e la sua voce che chiamava il nome di Combeferre.  
Al fianco di Jehan, Grantaire ridacchiò: «Scommetto che non era il bentornato che si aspettava».  
Enjolras lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Non c’é proprio nulla da ridere» sbottò «risparmiaci le tue battutine, Grantaire, almeno per questa volta. Sono i miei migliori amici»  
«Sono anche amici miei e non mi pare di aver mancato di rispetto a nessuno» replicò l’altro «cercavo solo di alleggerire la tensione».  
Bossuet, che aveva già capito che aria tirasse, si affrettò a cambiare discorso: «Dovremmo iniziare ad andare in mensa, ragazzi. É quasi ora di cena»  
«Sì!»  
Jehan si sentì prendere sottobraccio da Grantaire «vieni, Prouvaire, lascia che ti mostri le meraviglie di questa scuola privata»  
«É come Hogwarts» aggiunse Feuilly, precedendoli fuori dalla sala «mancano i maghi e le candele fluttuanti. E i quadri che parlano»  
«E le materie divertenti» sbuffò Bahorel, piazzandosi tra lui e Jehan, che si vide costretto a replicare: «La scuola non deve essere divertente, ma istruttiva».  
Bahorel e Grantaire si scambiarono un’occhiata stupefatta.  
«Ha parlato come Combeferre?» domandò il primo.  
«Sì, l’ha fatto» confermò l’altro.  
«Scommetto che andranno d’amore e d’accordo»  
«A meno che non decide di schiaffeggiare pure lui»  
«Naah. Guarda quanto é carino» Bahorel strizzò affettuosamente una guancia a Jehan e lui arrossì violentemente «Chi mai sarebbe in grado di fargli male?»  
Jehan sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, mentre scendeva le scale insieme ai suoi nuovi compagni. Bahorel non poteva certo saperlo, ma erano stati in molti a fargli del male, negli ultimi anni. Sperava solo che in quella nuova scuola sarebbe stato diverso. Era il suo ultimo anno accademico, non poteva permettersi distrazioni di nessun tipo.  
A mensa si sedettero vicini e chiacchierarono tra loro. Bahorel e Feuilly continuavano a battibeccare, senza risparmiarsi qualche scapaccione a vicenda. Grantaire si guardava intorno con aria smarrita, come se stesse cercando qualcuno. Jehan non riusciva a smettere di sorridere: si sentiva felice per la prima volta in vita sua. Gli sembrava di avere attorno a sé persone che conosceva da sempre e, chissà, pensava, forse avrebbe potuto diventare amico loro. Forse lo avrebbero accettato.  
«Non posso proprio sgarrare, quest’anno» stava dicendo Feuilly, mentre faticava a tagliare la propria bistecca «ho bisogno di crediti»  
«Quindi, se ti ritrovassi con troppe insufficienze entro la fine del trimestre, rischieresti l’espulsione?» chiese Grantaire.  
Feuilly annuì: «Sì, purtroppo. Non mi pagano la retta scolastica per non fare niente»  
«Ce la farai!» esclamò Bahorel con la bocca piena, dandogli una manata sulla spalla che lo fece quasi cadere dalla sedia «Sanno che sei uno che ti impegni. E se proprio vuoi dei crediti, unisciti alla squadra di pallacanestro»  
«Che meraviglia» borbottò Feuilly, addentando un pezzo di carne.  
Jehan, che aveva assistito alla scena, si rivolse a lui, chiedendo: «Sei qui con una borsa di studio?»  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
«Sono un povero orfanello di entrambi i genitori» spiegò, con la bocca piena «ho vinto un concorso per merito. A quanto pare ero un vero secchione. Ma i miei voti non sono stati granché brillanti, agli ultimi esami. Quest’anno é meglio che torni a darci dentro».  
Jehan annuì, sentendosi un po’ in pena per lui. Feuilly non aveva mai avuto una famiglia, non aveva mai conosciuto l’amore di un genitore. Essere entrato al Musain era stato, per lui, un vero e proprio privilegio, un’occasione più unica che rara. E, Jean Prouvaire ne era sicuro, Bahorel e il resto di quel gruppo di amici erano tutto per lui. Erano la sua famiglia, il suo sostegno. Jehan non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza l’aiuto dei suoi genitori, come avrebbe affrontato tutte le cose orribili che aveva dovuto affrontare in quel maledetto Liceo della sua cittadina in Provenza. Probabilmente, sarebbe crollato.  
«Apollo» fece Grantaire a un certo punto.  
Jehan alzò lo sguardo e vide Enjolras che entrava in mensa, seguito da Marius, Joly e Bossuet che parlottavano tra loro. Era difficile non notare quel ragazzo: era dotato di un’eccezionale bellezza e, al tempo stesso, della capacità di incutere timore a chiunque si fosse azzardato a discutere con lui. I capelli dorati lunghi fino alle spalle gli incorniciavano il volto affusolato e –Jehan era pronto a giurarlo- parevano irradiare una propria luce. Procedeva verso di loro quasi a passo di marcia, il mento alto, le spalle dritte, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Mentre passava tra i tavoli e i posti a sedere –«come un Dio tra i mortali» avrebbe detto Grantaire in seguito-, non degnò di uno sguardo nessuno. In compenso, chiunque si voltò a fissarlo, mentre si fermava e prendeva posto accanto a Feuilly.  
«Ancora nessuna notizia di ‘Ferre e Courf?» domandò, riempiendosi il piatto di riso.  
«Credevamo fossero con te» rispose Feuilly.  
Enjolras scosse la testa e si rivolse a Prouvaire: «Ti stai ambientando?»  
Jehan sorrise timidamente: «Be’, é ancora un po’ presto per dirlo. Però, come primo impatto non c’é male».  
Bahorel allungò un braccio lungo il tavolo e gli diede un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla, facendogli pure male.  
«Mi chiedevo» disse Enjolras, alzando gli occhi su Grantaire «se il tuo compagno di stanza ti avesse parlato degli incontri dell’ABC»  
«L’ABC?» fece Jehan, confuso.  
«Come non detto» sospirò Enjolras, tornando a concentrarsi sul cibo.  
Feuilly si affrettò a spiegare per lui: «É il nostro club interno. Ci riuniamo due volte la settimana, a volte anche fuori dalla scuola. Discutiamo di attualità, di politica, dell’istruzione… A volte organizziamo perfino delle marce, giù in città»  
«Più che altro» intervenne Bahorel, stiracchiandosi sulla sedia «Enjolras parla e Grantaire fa battutine sarcastiche»  
«Oh, suvvia, vi addormentereste tutti se, ogni tanto, non dicessi la mia» ridacchiò Grantaire, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di puro astio da parte di Enjolras.  
«Già» sbottò, fin troppo ad alta voce «a volte mi domando perché ti sforzi a partecipare. Sei cinico e disfattista. Contesti sempre tutto quello che abbiamo da dire, perlomeno quando ti degni di ascoltare. Non ti interessa nulla, non credi in nulla»  
«Ti sbagli» replicò Grantaire, sostenendo il suo sguardo «credo in te».  
Per un attimo, Jehan vide solo loro due, in quella stanza chiassosa. Gli pareva perfino di essere sparito lui stesso. E com’era possibile non notarli? Erano l’uno l’esatto opposto dell’altro: il giorno e la notte, il bello e il brutto, il credente e lo scettico. Era un quadro troppo bello e troppo triste per non stare a guardarlo.

 

~

 

C’era un solo posto in cui Combeferre poteva rifugiarsi quando era sconvolto: la biblioteca. E se non si trovava lì, non avrebbe mai saputo in quale altro luogo cercarlo. Be’, al massimo nel laboratorio di Biologia. O in piscina. Ma quella era troppo lontana, non avrebbe potuto sparire così in fretta.  
Courfeyrac svoltò l’angolo e aprì la porta della biblioteca, chiamando a gran voce il nome dell’amico. La bibliotecaria, una donna corpulenta di mezz’età che lui aveva sempre visto come l’unico essere di sesso femminile in una scuola completamente maschile, gli fece subito cenno di tacere.  
«Mi scusi» Courfeyrac abbassò il tono di voce e si rivolse alla donna «Ha mica visto passare il mio amico con gli occhiali?»  
«É andato da quella parte» rispose lei, indicandogli una direzione col dito «aveva l’aria di uno appena morso da una tarantola»  
«Posso immaginarlo» rispose Courfeyrac, avviandosi.  
Chissà se persino lei era rimasta stupita da quel comportamento insolito da parte di Combeferre. Lo conosceva bene, essendo lui il più assiduo frequentatore del posto. Ogni tanto, Courfeyrac li aveva visti chiacchierare amichevolmente, discutendo di questo o di quel libro. A volte, Combeferre l’aiutava a sistemare gli archivi o a rilegare i volumi più vecchi e fatiscenti. Spesso, gli lasciava una copia delle chiavi perché sapeva che era abituato a stare alzato fino a tardi per leggere. Sciocca e ingenua signora, pensò Courfeyrac, non potendo fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé e sé, se mai avesse saputo quello che combinavano quei due quando li lasciava lì dentro da soli…  
Lo trovò, finalmente, dopo due minuti di girovagare a vuoto tra gli scaffali. Stava seduto a un tavolo con un pesante tomo aperto davanti a sé. Teneva la testa tra le mani e, ogni tanto, voltava bruscamente pagina. Anche quella era una cosa che Combeferre non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare: teneva i libri come dei tesori, si lamentava del vizio di Enjolras di piegare gli angoli delle pagine per tenere il segno, non avrebbe mai rischiato di rovinare un libro della scuola.  
Courfeyrac capì che non era arrabbiato, bensì furioso.  
Da una parte si chiedeva se faceva bene a voler parlare con lui prima che sbollisse la rabbia. D’altronde, si convinse che Combeferre era una persona razionale e pacifica e che sarebbe stato senz’altro ad ascoltarlo.  
Eppure… le sue parole continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Non abbiamo niente da dirci.  
Ti sbagli, ‘Ferre pensò Courfeyrac, mentre si avvicinava cauto all’amico, io e te abbiamo tante, tante cose di cui parlare e… oh, ti prego ‘Ferre, non guardarmi in quel modo, ti prego, ascoltami!  
Lo sguardo di Combeferre su di lui era di puro disprezzo.  
Courfeyrac distolse subito gli occhi. Non ce la faceva a guardarlo. Gli faceva male, molto più male di quel ceffone e diavolo se era stato doloroso.  
«Ti prego, parliamo» mormorò «non riesco a sopportare che tu mi eviti in questo modo»  
«Molto bene» Combeferre chiuse il libro e incrociò le braccia sul petto «Da dove vuoi cominciare?»  
I suoi occhi tradivano il suo rancore, ma il tono di voce era spaventosamente tranquillo.  
Courfeyrac sospirò. Si appoggiò a un lato del tavolo e cominciò a stritolarsi le mani, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso.  
«Non lo so» ammise «Ma fammi una domanda, una domanda qualsiasi, e io provvederò a risponderti»  
«Molto bene» ripeté Combeferre, sistemandosi sulla sedia «Perché?»  
Quella era la domanda che più si aspettava di ricevere e, al tempo stesso, era probabilmente l’unica per la quale non aveva mai preparato una risposta in quei dodici mesi.  
Perché? Perché aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto?  
Non ne aveva idea, era quella la verità. Semplicemente, la sua mente gli aveva detto di farlo. E lui lo aveva fatto. Si era cacciato due dita in gola, più e più volte, fino a stare male sul serio, fino a quando non gli si era chiuso lo stomaco, fino a quando aveva cominciato a rifiutare qualunque cosa ingerisse.  
La sua risposta venne per caso, ma a Courfeyrac parve l’unica giustificazione plausibile: «Volevo essere bello».  
No, nemmeno quello. Courfeyrac non voleva essere bello, voleva sentirsi bello, voleva che le persone adorassero il suo corpo, voleva che tutti si voltassero a guardarlo quando passava, allo stesso modo in cui si voltavano per guardare Enjolras.  
Non si aspettava che Combeferre capisse. In realtà, non capiva bene nemmeno lui. Continuava a chiedersi perché non si fosse fatto prescrivere una dieta salutare dal medico della scuola piuttosto che vomitare fino l’anima. Si chiedeva perché non avesse curato di più il proprio corpo anziché rovinarlo.  
Combeferre rimase in silenzio. Adesso teneva le mani in grembo e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Era raro coglierlo senza parole, senza una risposta pronta. Courfeyrac si complimentò sarcasticamente con sé stesso per essere riuscito a sconvolgerlo.  
Guardami, ti prego.  
E lui lo guardò. E parlò.  
«Io non ero abbastanza, per te?» domandò «Non ti ho mai fatto sentire abbastanza bello?»  
«No!» ribatté subito Courfeyrac «No, ti sbagli. Tu sei… tu sei l’unica persona che sia mai riuscita a farmi sentire davvero importante, ‘Ferre. Tu mi hai fatto sentire… amato».  
Quello era tutto fuorché un discorso coerente. Combeferre se ne accorse.  
«E allora, mi dispiace» disse, alzandosi «ma non riesco proprio a capire la logica in tutta questa situazione».  
Andò a rimettere il libro al proprio posto, mentre Courfeyrac lo seguiva, chiamando implorante il suo nome.  
A un tratto, Combeferre si voltò bruscamente verso di lui.  
«Hai la benché minima idea di come mi sia sentito?» ringhiò «Di cosa abbia provato quel giorno in cui ti trovai svenuto nel bagno o di quando Enjolras ed io abbiamo dovuto denunciare il tutto ai tuoi genitori? Hai idea di cos’abbiano provato loro? Te l’hanno detto?»  
«Sì, me l’hanno detto più e più volte» Courfeyrac riusciva a stento a trattenere le lacrime, ormai «Mia madre era sconvolta, non faceva altro che piangere. Mio padre urlava contro di me e io mi sentivo un verme. Ma mi hanno aiutato, ‘Ferre. Ne sono uscito grazie a loro. E adesso sto bene, pronto a ricominciare, qui con voi. Con te».  
Allungò una mano verso il suo volto e gli asciugò una lacrima che gli rigava una guancia. Adesso piangevano entrambi. Aveva fatto piangere Combeferre e si sentiva in colpa. Era troppo bello perché piangesse.  
Combeferre non disse nulla, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e Courfeyrac fece l’unica cosa che gli pareva sensata in quel momento: si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Dio, quanto tempo che non lo baciava, a malapena si ricordava com’era. Ed era splendido. Lo spinse contro lo scaffale, senza smettere di restare incollato alle sue labbra, gli accarezzò il viso, passò le mani tra i capelli biondicci e strinse le ciocche tra le sue dita, continuando a baciarlo senza sosta, lasciando che lui rispondesse.  
Cominciava a stare bene. Sembrava che tutto, finalmente, si fosse sistemato, Courfeyrac baciava Combeferre e Combeferre baciava lui.  
Sembrava tutto perfetto. Ma non lo era. Difatti, a un certo punto, Courfeyrac venne spinto indietro con forza e guardò confuso l’amico. Il compagno. L’ex-fidanzato, non sapeva nemmeno più come considerarlo.  
«Non ce la faccio» sussurrò Combeferre, sistemandosi gli occhiali «non ce la faccio. Non adesso. Mi dispiace».  
Non aggiunse altro. Si voltò e corse via, lasciando Courfeyrac basito e deluso. E solo.


End file.
